Cinnamon
by Kalliope Adhara
Summary: SPOILERS BD- Jacob suena a persona seria y responsable -Jake le sienta mucho mejor- y Lizzie significa fuego y oro en un torbellino de emociones incontrolables. A veces basta con esforzarse en algo -y con conocer un vampiro con coche- para conseguirlo.


_**Disclaimer**: nada de lo que reconozcáis me pertenece, sólo el tiempo libre y la imaginación._

Hay **SPOILERS** de **BREAKING DAWN**. Avisados quedáis, yo luego no me hago responsable.

Para **Jakie** y **Lore** (_vrydeus_ y _Sortilegios Weasley_), que son mi team Lizzie/Jake. Por los beteos informales. Por las charlas (muy, muy) pervertidas. Por Chuck y por la realidad, que me patea incluso más fuerte que él. Por animarme las noches y hacerme reír como una idiota. Por las pringles de Ian y por nuestros frotamientos xD Y por nuestro viaje mochilero, Jackie, que algún día haremos (nosotras sabemos cuál es LA ley xD).

Esta viñeta participa en el reto "_Un giro a la historia_" del foro **El lobo, la oveja y el león.**

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Debía de llevar horas andando por ese parque, intentando ver la cara de cualquier chica que me cruzaba, sin importar las diferentes miradas que me devolvían _(juraría que una había metido su mano en el bolso dispuesta a sacar un espray anti-violadores. Tampoco me quedé a comprobarlo)_. Andaba de arriba a abajo, con las manos en los bolsillos. ¿Encontraría alguna vez a alguien de quién imprimarme? Empezaba a dudar de que ese alguien existiera. Continué mi particular paseo, cada vez con expresión más derrotada.

-¡Estoy harta de ti, búscate una vida y déjame en paz!

Oí como cerraban un móvil de un golpe seco a pocos metros tras de mí. La voz de la chica había sonado tensa y llena de rabia y sin pensarlo me giré para mirarla.

Su pelo era entre dorado y pelirrojo, la piel pálida con cuantas pecas doradas salpicando su nariz y mejillas. Y los ojos, entrecerrados por el enfado, de color canela.

Me quedé quieto, sin poder mover un solo músculo. Parecía que todo lo que había tenido importancia hasta ese momento, todo lo que había sido, todo lo que se suponía que sería de mí, desapareció. Las ataduras que conectaban cada aspecto de mi vida habían desaparecido, habían sido cortadas. Y antes de que pudiera ir a la deriva, antes de que me convirtiera en un náufrago sujeto a ninguna parte, sentí como una nueva fuerza tiraba de mí, como si el mundo entero se concentrara en un solo punto, creando una red de cables de acero que me empujaban hacía el centro del universo. Mi centro del universo.

Sólo existían el fuego y el oro, fuego y oro por todas partes al tiempo que el viento soplaba. Y sus ojos canela, que ahora me miraban con expresión curiosa.

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó ella. Quería grabar su voz en mi cabeza para siempre, tan dulce, tan suave. Hice lo que pude para recomponer mi voz y mi expresión.

-Yo sí. Pero tú parecías disgustada por algo.

La chica enrojeció mientras hacía una mueca de fastidio. Cerró los ojos un instante, cogiendo aire y murmurando un "_maldito idiota_" que teóricamente yo no tendría que haber escuchado. Volvió a mirarme y me dijo que _a veces los ex-novios son idiotas y no entienden nada cuando les dices que se ha acabado_. Aquello me tomó por sorpresa. Había tenido ya un novio. ¿Más de uno, quizás?

-Si fuera él tampoco querría apartarme de ti.

No sabía por qué había dicho eso, ni por qué no me sonaba tan cursi como debería hacerlo. Qué más daba. Ella se sonrojó aún más y apartó la mirada, como si sus uñas fueran lo más interesante de este mundo. No pude evitar sonreír.

-¿Puedo saber tu nombre?-le pregunté, acercándome un paso más a ella. Tuve que recordarme que para ella yo era un extraño y que abrazándola probablemente sólo conseguiría que saliera corriendo. Lástima.

_Me llamo Lizzie_, contestó ella. Lizzie. Lizzie. Lizzie. Desde ese momento todo era Lizzie. Y supe que haría lo que fuera para hacerla feliz, incluso si eso implicaba tirarme de un acantilado. Aunque esperaba que no me pidiera eso.

-No quiero sonar maleducada-dijo ella insegura- ¿pero quieres algo, desconocido no identificado?

Alzó las cejas, expectante, pero una sonrisa se dibujó en su boca y no pude evitar sonreír de vuelta al ver ese hoyuelo _(sólo uno)_ que adornaba su cara.

Le dije que _Jacob, pero que Jake me sienta mejor_. Ella rió y me dio la razón, porque _Jacob suena a tipo serio y respetable_. Solté una carcajada sincera que debió de dejarla sorda. Ya sólo estábamos a menos de medio metro, aunque no sabía cómo me había acercado tanto.

-¿Quieres acompañarme a dar una vuelta por el parque?-tenía la voz ronca, tanto que me pregunté por qué Lizzie no huía de mí despavorida. O por qué asentía lentamente con la cabeza, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos canela fijos en los míos.

Nunca creí que pudiera dar las gracias al don del chupasangre y a su increíble colección de coches.

* * *

**Jake y Lizzie son un amor. Punto pelota. Porque sí, que Nessie es adorable y Leah y él son perfectos para montárselo en el garaje, pero Lizzie es la mejor del mundo mundial.**

**Quejas, piropos y todo lo que se os ocurra _(porque sé que os morís por dedicarme un poema improvisado)_, al _Go_.**

**Un besote :)**


End file.
